Hand operated sheet metal brakes are structures utilized to bend sheet metal along a bend line. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical prior art hand operated sheet metal brake is shown diagramatically in a side elevational view. Such brakes typically include a bed (A) for supporting the worksheet (E) to be bent, a beam (B) for locking the worksheet (E) between itself and the bed, and an apron (C) which may be rotated about the desired bend line axis (D) as depicted in FIG. 2 to cause the worksheet (E) to be bent to a desired angle (F) about the bend line (D).
Though such hand operated sheet metal brakes work well to create bends in worksheets, such brakes do not include a bend indicator or any other means of conveniently measuring the angle of the bend so formed. In general, the skill of the operator substitutes for such a capability.
Even the experience of a skilled operator, however, will not suffice where mutliple pieces are to be fabricated and wherein each piece must be substantially identical to every other piece for manufacturing purposes. When meeting this need, an operator will typically make a bend and measure it. When the correct angle has been found, a stop mechanism on the hand operated sheet metal brake will be used to prevent the apron from rotating beyond the desired angle. So configured, a number of worksheets can be identically bent without need to remeasure each one.
Though this procedure works well in some instances, it necessitates additional work if more than one bend is to be made in each worksheet. When faced with this circumstance, the operator must initially make the first bend in each workpiece, inserting and removing each workpiece as necessary. Then, when this bend has been completed in all worksheets, the brake must be reset for the next bend. Following this, each sheet must again be bent where desired. This necessitates a great deal of handling of the sheet metal which in turn requires time.
There exists a need for an angle indicator that may be used with hand operated sheet metal brakes. Preferably, such an indicator should be integral to the operation of the brake and should be easily viewable and readable from the workstation of the operator. Such an angle indicator should be reasonably accurate, and should be durable in use, inexpensive of manufacture, and relatively simple to manufacture and install. Further, such an angle indicator should preferably be suitable for placement on already existing hand operated sheet metal brakes.